Finding Phineas
Cast * Marlin - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) * Coral - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) * Fish roaming around in the Neighborhood as Themselves * Barracuda - Sabor (Tarzan) * Nemo - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) * Bob, Ted, and Bill - Grandpa Longneck (The Land Before Time), Mr. Threehorns (The Land Before Time), Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Sheldon - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Pearl - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Tad - Roo (Pooh) * Mr. Ray - Gordon (Thomas and Friends) * Dory - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Bruce - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) * Anchor - Screech (The Land Before Time) * Chum - Thud (The Land Before Time) * Blenny as himself * Phillip Sherman as Himself * Bubbles - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Peach - Daisy (Thomas and Friends) * Gurgle - TJ (Recess) * Bloat - Sid (Ice Age) * Deb - Annie (Thomas and Friends)/Flo - Clarabel (Thomas and Friends) * Jacques - SpongeBob Squarepants * Nigel - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) * Gill - Buck (Ice Age) * Anglerfish - Horned Sharptooth (The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave) * School of Moonish - The Narrow Gauge Engines (Thomas and Friends) * Jellyfish as Themselves * Crush - Juilan (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Sea Turtles - Various Mammals * Squirt - Lumpy (Pooh) * Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's Story as Himself * Three fish listening to turtle as Themselves * Minnow as Himself * Big Fish as Himself * Lobsters as Themselves * Swordfishes as Themselves * Dolphins as Themselves * Bird Group #1 as Himself * Birds on Lighthouse as Themselves * Bird Group #2 as Himself * Pelican #1 - Duck (Thomas and Friends) * Pelican #2 as Himself * Whale as Itself * Davey Renolds as Himself * Barbara as Herself * Darla as Herself * Jerald the Pelican - Percy (Thomas and Friends) * Other Pelicans - Edward, Oliver, Toby, Donald and Douglas (Thomas and Friends) * Green Crab - Bill (Thomas and Friends) * Red Crab - Ben (Thomas and Friends) * Fish Group who get caught in a net - Bikini Bottomites (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Fisherman as Themselves Movie Used * Finding Nemo Clips Used * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Tarzan * Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave * The Land Before Time TV Series * The Spooky Nighttime Adventure * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Thomas and Friends * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery * Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins * Hotel Transylvania * SpongeBob Squarepants * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge out of Water * Snoopy, Come Home * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Snoopy the Musical * Recess * Ice Age: Collision Course * The Lego Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * My Friends Tigger and Pooh Transcript Finding Phineas/Transcript Category:Finding Nemo Spoofs Category:Seansiq Productions